


The Enemy of my enemy is my friend

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will he forgive me"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enemy of my enemy is my friend

The Enemy of my Enemy is my friend

A.n  
Hey everyone, I don’t have anything new to update  
My stories but I do have a new one shot for you here we go  
During PP  
Dpl2 

 

Valerie’s POV

There was a big party honoring Danny at City hall. I walked all around and all I saw was Jazz and Tucker. Sam was missing too.  
It was weird, Danny, Sam and Tucker are always together, but this time… they weren’t, I didn’t know where they were. I also couldn’t understand how, the boy I hated and eventually liked could be my worst enemy.  
On the other hand, he did save the world. Maybe he wasn’t so bad. I hope we could be real friends someday. I hope it’s not too late. I really want to make up.  
I hope we could start fresh. I really hope so. ……………

Please Danny give me another chance. Please…..  
I looked and looked and still no sign of Danny or Sam, I don’t think I’ll be seeing any of them,  
While I’m here. I don’t think they’ll be coming at all…..

A,N  
Hey guys hope u liked it  
Dpl2


End file.
